


Under My Sneered Lips

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 杰森享受着在所有淫秽下流的事情上占有迪克的第一次。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 16





	Under My Sneered Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).
  * A translation of [Under My Sneered Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488986) by [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink). 



> Because I think this is from an orphan account, so I took the libety of translating this, if you are the author and you don`t like your fic translated, please contact me, I will delete this.

有时候你就真的很难相信没人跟你产生过同样的念头。想想，那么多男人，迪克·格雷森打过交道的那么多男人，就没一个家伙想过要把他掼在最近的平面上，操的他腿软到站不起来？还有那么多跟他约过会的漂亮女人，就没一个想看看他屁股里塞满手指、哭求着要更多是什么模样？

但这就代表着那副模样只为杰森，只为他一个人准备着，操，他都有点害羞了，这感觉怎么就能这么他妈的好。再没别的什么人见过迪克这样，前额压进床垫，汗湿的黑发一缕缕搭在后脖颈，刚好搭在他刚留下的牙印上。

没人听见过迪克被顶到那要命的点时叫得有多放浪。没有人看见过迪克被操到最深处时拧得有多忘情。十指抠着床单，喘得语不成声地求着给他，给他，多甜美，他的背脊拱起，想在杰森的鸡巴上操他自己。

没人感觉过迪克高潮的时候夹得能有多紧，真要把他夹断了，然后杰森会低吼着，手指深深陷进臀肉以固定住他，那高热的肠壁烫得他眼前一片眩晕。

“操，太他妈紧了，你为我射了吧？”杰森听到自己含混不清的声音，身下人放肆的呻吟顿时变调成哀嚎，他想挣脱杰森的压制，但失败了。

每一次的高潮都好像是从身体里硬生生抽出来的，他头晕眼花，辨不清方向，只剩下自己在迪克屁股里射出一股股精液。

“爱死了这么进入你的身体，填满你，让你他妈变成我的私有物。”只触及这个念头他便呻吟起来，话语破碎在喘息里，最后一点精液也被挤榨出来，尽管那几乎只剩钝痛。

这就是迪克·格雷森对他干的好事，夺走他所剩无几的理智，可惜杰森永不会如他所愿地对他承认。

他放任自己沉溺于极乐之中，余韵悠长，每次细微的收缩都让他仿佛浑身过了电。 然后他缓慢而小心地抽身退出，仅有此刻他才这样温柔，此刻迪克被操得太过了，浑身软成一滩泥，什么也未曾注意到。

龟头也最终滑出来了，眼前漂亮的脊背从上到下一阵颤抖，杰森就这样凝视着他。 迪克显然累坏了，浑身也敏感到没法动弹，他仍保持着以肘与膝支撑身体的姿势，脑袋垂向一侧，脸颊贴着床，双眼合着。

他漂亮得这么邪恶，漂亮到让杰森胸膛里的东西发出剧痛，怒火、沮丧与恶意纠缠着坠在他胃里。仿佛他的身体就不能允许美好的余韵存在，仿佛他就是坏到这么无可救药，不配拥有脑子里的片刻享受。

他把目光从那脸颊上撕下来，沿着漂亮的脊线一路下来到挺翘的臀部。 "想不想知道看见他们的黄金男孩这幅样子，他们脸上会是什么表情？"他嘶声说，内容和语气无一不残忍恶毒。

上帝，他总是如此，感到自己毁了一切，但他从来没办法停止。 而且他已经知道结局了，他们最后会冲彼此喊叫，迪克会半裸着跳出杰森那破公寓的窗户，他们会刻意躲着彼此，直到那疼痛加剧，直到如果再不把手放回迪克的身体上，他下一秒就会死去。

他恨这竟使他虚弱如斯，可他就是忍不住要大发雷霆，就是忍不住让这无休无止的循环没有个了结。

他看到迪克的肌肉绷紧，大腿与臀部都绷出流畅的肌肉线条，他也知道要是看向迪克的脸，迎接他的会是厌烦的皱眉。

迪克一定对杰森的疯话腻烦到家了，可他也总在最后回到他身边，或许这就是唯一让杰森甘心被困于这傻逼循环的原因，知道迪克跟他一样需要这个。

然而此刻他不想打架，只是伸手，覆上迪克的屁股，将他向两边掰开，迪克瑟缩了一下，哀哀地轻哼了一声，直给他刚软下去的鸡巴打了针兴奋剂。

"要是你能看见自己是个什么样子，操，粉红粉红的，合都合不上,"他低声说，知道迪克听得到，尽管现在这声音如此喑哑。他又使了点劲，不顾会不会弄伤他地将那后穴分得更开，迪克的背弓着，穴口要命地一张一合。

杰森的老二颤动着，好像在回应，他双眼眯缝了起来。

那睾丸上正滴下一丝属于杰森的精液，那小洞湿亮湿亮，杰森的鼻子深深吸进一口气，手指探进去，又往外勾了勾。

“回爸爸家这一路上你都要夹着它，嗯? ”他嘲笑着，确保声音听起来又戏谑又刻薄，因为这种姿势的迪克看不到自己的脸，看不到自己已经硬得发疼，一波绝妙的高潮之后这么快又亢奋起来，除去不适实在没别的感觉。

"操你的,"迪克咬着牙说，这就是杰森最喜欢他的地方。当所有责任、期许和与生俱来的善良都被操出他的脑子，当他不再是“迪克·格雷森，完美的兄弟，完美的儿子”。当他露出本质，当他所有的神经都去感受、去快乐、软得浑身上下都没半分力气的时候，当他被拉下神坛来到杰森这里，他便可以得到。

“一边走进蝙蝠洞，一边感受着我的精液从大腿根上滴下来，你是说你不想这样? ” 杰森大笑，低沉又下流。 “好吧，好吧，我来帮你。”

他以膝盖撑着自己，把沉重的呼吸和热气喷吐在迪克的穴口，男人的身体在他手掌下不适地拧动，但他却只用力捅了捅被软肉包裹的手指。俯下身去舔会阴那道白痕，舔干净他自己的东西，品尝着汗水与精液混杂的浓郁味道。

那一瞬间迪克的身体僵直不动，仿佛没了呼吸，然后骤然爆发出如受伤野兽般的声音，抠着床垫仿佛那是救命稻草。 杰森拉近他的臀部，他明白他有多爱迪克被他弄得这么惊慌失措。 因为他明白这代表他又一次捷足先登，瞧，他只不过是让迪克脑子里一片空白，只是摧毁了那里头所谓的是非观，把它扯得粉粉碎碎。

像是他第一次把手指捅进迪克屁股里，迪克弓得那么高，差点没把杰森从床上顶下去；像是他第一次把迪克舔开，迪克叫得那么响亮，杰森不得不卷起铺盖去找新的安全屋，因为有人真的报了警；像是他第一次干迪克的嘴，迪克射得那么厉害，碰都没碰自己一下就爽到翻白眼，结束后他看上去又茫然又害怕，漂亮的胜过从前任何时候。

"我在帮你呢,"杰森低喃着，他知道自己脸上的笑容相当讨人厌，而迪克看不着。“所以老实点。"一手仍扶住迪克的臀部，拇指掰开那小洞，另一手则探出去握住迪克的手腕。把他的胳膊往后拉，领着他触碰自己后头的洞。这力道迪克很容易就能挣脱，但杰森知道他不会，多次下来他早就学会分辨欲拒还迎和认真的的区别，抓住欲望与惊慌之间的那个点，让他不在意杰森对他做什么，只知道杰森能让他感觉多么好。

迪克还在抖，膝盖上下颤着，脸颊来回磨蹭着床单，却再没尝试着挣脱。仿佛他知道他不该这么做，但已经屈服于他这么做了的事实，而且杰森也没打算再等下去，等着迪克用一堆废话来让自己接受他跟杰森同样糟糕这回事吗？不。

他紧扣住迪克的手腕，再次俯身凑近那个洞，感受着它在嘴唇下如何翕张收缩。先略舔一舔穴口边缘的褶皱，它们有些肿胀，温度颇高，然后再包住这整个洞口吸舔着，没用多大力，只让迪克为他再度打开。很快他便又尝到自己的精液了，它们被他从那里吸出来，迪克叫得几乎带了哭腔，屁股在杰森的脸上起伏摆动。

他也呻吟着，为这种不存间隙的亲密，口腔的共振让迪克的声音顿时又高了些。迪克的脚在床上乱滑，他便松开手腕，抓着那胳膊绕过他的大腿，以便抬起他一点，再把脸狠狠埋进去。 现在再用一点力吧，自己的味道滑过舌面。变得凌乱吧，黏湿吧，愈发大的水声合着迪克为他哀叫的声音，破碎而不顾一切。

杰森的脸在发烫，汗水刺痛着他的脊背，他把舌头向内推得更深。过去上床时他从没给迪克做过这个，而迪克的洞现在打得这么开，把他深深吞下去，在他嘴里收紧，又随着舌头有节奏地抽插放松下来。

这些夜晚都有规律可循。他们相遇，他们打架，他们做爱，他们打得更厉害，迪克离开，杰森要么打烂身边所有东西，要么就盯着天花板直到太阳升起来。但是，操他的，他现在不想放开迪克，想要一整晚都保持这姿势，想要迪克在他床上，想要他的体温、他的声音，还有来自他身体的触感。

他把嘴巴从迪克的屁股上挪开，啵的一声，淫秽而响亮，然后又重新吸吮那被唾液润的发亮的皮肤，然后他猛地一推，让惯性把迪克送回到他身边。

迪克看向他，瞳孔放大到几乎没有一点蓝。他的下唇肿胀起来，被牙齿咬出浅浅的凹痕，整张脸都红的像熟透了，胸膛上上下下地起伏。

"Jay?"他轻声说，声音有些犹疑，估计他脸上的表情是难看到一定程度了，竟让他用这种眼神看着他。

这些夜晚都有那么一种规律可循，但是惯例也好，期许也好，他搞砸一切的恶习也好，此刻他都不愿冲它们瞥上哪怕一眼。

“你今晚留在这儿，”他呢喃着，这并非询问，但也非命令，而不知怎么地杰森的手就找到了迪克的膝盖，紧紧一捏。

迪克的眼睫轻颤着闭上，手滑进两腿之间握住阴茎根部，好像只听到杰森说这句话就让他想要再射一次。

好像他一直，一直都在等杰森说出这句话。

“好啊，你留在这儿，”杰森点点头，想在话里带出一点他平时的傲慢，就如同他爬上迪克的身体这样。他要把他按在地上，要把他留下——只要他还他妈的能让他留下。让平常的惯例通通见鬼去吧。


End file.
